Matrimonio
by Spencer16
Summary: Le amaba y el solo pensamiento de perderla hizo que aumentara su presión sobre su cintura, le amaba al punto de que le protegería con su vida y aún más de ser necesario.


**Podéis matarme, lo aceptaré, pero primero quiero aclarar que la época de exámenes en este lugar es atosigante y que si este fic no sale como lo he pensado es culpa de mis malditos maestros. Iba a ir en dos capítulos pero luego lo pensé mejor y me dije a mi misma "Dos capítulos ¿Estás loca? Si apenas has sacado tiempo para este" y entonces lo deje así. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Teen Titans no es mío.**

* * *

Abrió un ojo para comprobar que realmente la chica estuviera profundamente dormida. Le vio, en efecto, recostada en su pecho desnudo y con una pequeña insinuación de sonrisa escapando de sus labios. Acaricio delicadamente su cabello y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de aplazar de nuevo aquello que estaba a punto de hacer.

"No" pensó negando con la cabeza apartándola delicadamente de su cuerpo.

Con los pies en puntas recorrió la habitación, siempre con un ojo en ella en caso de que despertara y tuviera que darle una excusa estúpida para explicar su comportamiento. Suspiro resignado cuando se vio en el espejo oculto cual criminal cuando hacía no más de un año era un héroe…

Un grito aterrorizado cortó la línea de sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo se tensionó inmediatamente y sus puños se apretaron a sus costados. Oyó inmóvil como a aquel grito le seguía un profundo y lastimoso llanto femenino al que prosiguió finalmente el silencio. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios involuntariamente al tiempo en que su cuerpo se relajaba al unísono y solo quedaban como constancia de lo sucedido sus ojos empañados en lágrimas.

"A esto nos habéis llevado" pensó mientras le pedía disculpas silenciosas a aquella mujer desconocida por no haber salido en su ayuda "Si te hubiera ayudado habría sido yo quien hubiera muerto en tu lugar y la habría arriesgado a ella, espero que lo comprendas"

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y los gritos de la mujer le atormentaron de nuevo. Como bien podía ser que ella hubiera sido una chica totalmente normal, también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera como ellos. El pensamiento le hizo estremecerse, porque ello significaría que sus perseguidores podían estar afuera de su puerta, listos a que él saliera como suave corderito a la trampa.

Ella lo merece, susurró su subconsciente regañándole por ser tan cobarde. Asintió sabiendo que tenía razón, ella merecía todo.

-Te amo, lo eres todo para mí-susurró antes de depositar un casto beso en su frente y desaparecer tras la puerta.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac

El reloj se cubrió de su energía. No le sorprendió y tampoco intentó impedirlo. Por el contrario, alzó una mano también cubierta de energía y la cerró con fuerza. Observo impasible como pedazos de reloj caían al suelo y rebotaban hasta tomar parte de la habitación.

Debería estar allí.

Mordió su labio cuando se dio cuenta de que rebeldes lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y que algunos de los objetos comenzaban a elevarse. No podía permitirse perder el control. No ahora y por lo visto no muy pronto. Había sobrevivido intacta a lo que este año había representado para ellos pero si sus más fatídicos pensamientos se cumplían, estaba segura de que no pasaría mucho tiempo sin derrumbarse y ello significaría perderlo todo.

En algún lugar cercano alguien encendió la televisión. Las paredes del lugar donde se hospedaban eran tan delgadas que pudo escuchar con claridad como la periodista relataba las diez bajas de personas diferentes, como les gustaba llamarlos, por parte de la policía solo en aquella noche. Se estremeció cuando pensó en Garfield, pálido, transformándose de manera inconcebible en cuanto le pasará por la cabeza al tiempo en que una bala le alcanzaba.

Por Azar, que suceda cualquier cosa menos eso, pensó y como si aún fuera una niña, se ocultó bajo las mantas y tapo sus oídos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Morfeo volviera a atraparla en sueños de persecución y llanto especialmente protagonizados por un chico verde agonizante en una acera sin que nadie se fijara en ello.

-¿Rae?-dijo una voz mientras sentía que las mantas eran raptadas de su fuerte agarre

Abrió los ojos despacio para encontrarse con un par de ojos esmeralda viéndole con preocupación. La tranquilidad le invadió mientras apartaba las mantas bruscamente, le rodeaba con los brazos lo suficientemente fuerte como para asegurarse de que no era una alucinación y dejaba escapar en forma de lágrimas lo que habían sido las horas más angustiosas y desgarradoras de su vida.

El chico le envolvió apretándole igualmente fuerte, sintiéndose especialmente culpable por haber demorado tanto. Se supondría que volvería antes de que ella despertara pero había encontrado policías por todas partes y había tenido que ser especialmente cuidadoso.

Comenzaba a preocuparse cuando después de un rato las lágrimas de la chica no cesaron. Después de que comenzaran a huir, lo único que conocía ella era su determinación y su fuerza. De hecho, desde que le conocía, solo le había visto llorar después de la traición de Malchior y había descubierto solo con aquella vez, que sentía que se le rompía de tal forma el corazón al verla llorar que no podía permitir que eso volviera a suceder.

-Rae, Rae cariño, detente ya por favor-dijo acariciando suavemente su espalda-Estoy aquí

-¡Creí que estabas muerto!-le recriminó la chica y una ola de su poder le envió a golpearse contra la pared

Bien, prefería verle enojada que triste.

-Puedo explicarlo-dijo alzando las manos en muestra de rendición

-Más te vale que sea una buena explicación-dijo la chica alzando con su poder una mesa cercana y manteniéndola sobre su cabeza

-Lo es, lo es-asintió nerviosamente-B…Baja la mesa, me pones nervioso

La chica le examino un minuto antes de volver la mesa a su lugar

-¿Sabes?-dijo acercándose con cuidado a ella-Cuando te conocí… bueno, tal vez sería mejor hablar de desde que comenzamos a salir, pensé en que esta ocasión sería perfecta pero bueno, parece que el mundo no está a mi favor

-¿De qué demonios hablas Garfield?-preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño, le tomó de la mano y cuando ella no le apartó, lo vio como señal para continuar

-De que antes de que comenzara todo esto ya tenía pensado hacerlo pero cuando comenzó toda esta especie de Apocalipsis perdí el valor y solo pude recuperarlo hasta ahora-Pensaba que podríamos ir a la playa, a un restaurant o a donde quisieras, que yo te vería y te diría que no podía creer que realmente fueras mía y que eres hermosa y toda esa clase de cursilerías pero…

-Ve al grano Gar-dijo ella y aunque parecía enojada, sus ojos reflejaban que ya imaginaba de que se trataba

-Sé que no es el mejor momento y que estamos a punto de morir todos los días pero antes también lo estábamos y…-paso la mano por el cabello frustrado-Lo que quiero decir es que te amo y que quiero que te cases conmigo y no se suponía que esto fuera así pero contigo me siento como un payaso y no puedo encontrar las palabras correctas y tengo miedo de que me rechaces y…

La chica juntó sus labios con los suyos impidiéndole continuar. Le correspondió agradecido sintiendo que ese beso había mucho más que los deseos de la hechicera por callarlo.

-Un normal cásate conmigo hubiera bastado-dijo su ahora prometida con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Soy verde y me convierto en animales, nena, yo no soy normal-sonrió bromista

-¿Acabas de llamarme nena?-dijo la chica con sus ojos volviéndose repentinamente rojos

-El mar está muy lejos de aquí-le recordó al tiempo en que se alejaba unos centímetros

-Vas a pagar por ello Chico Bestia-dijo la chica levantándose con energía volando en sus manos

-¿Realmente vamos a gastar tiempo en ello?-preguntó tomándola por la cintura y estampando un beso en sus labios antes de continuar lentamente por su mandíbula-Sabes a donde nos llevará eso, ¿No podemos saltárnoslo?

La chica dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de apartarlo con fuerza

-Eso aún no explica porque has salido arriesgando tu verde trasero

-Oh sí-dijo sonrojándose mientras rebuscaba en sus jeans la pequeña cajita-Ha sido por esto

Le mostró avergonzado una pequeña y sencilla sortija descansando en una simple cajita de terciopelo negro.

-Quería algo más… ya sabes, adecuado para ti, pero huir ha gastado todos mis fondos y…

-Cualquier cosa que venga de ti será perfecto Gar-sonrió débilmente la chica tomando el anillo de la caja y colocándoselo

Sonrió igualmente embobado, su vida, restándole la persecución, los hoteles incomodos y los tipos estúpidos que creían poder matarlos, era perfecta. La tenía a ella y eso era todo lo que necesitaba y más de lo que merecía.

-Por otro lado, no creas que he olvidado que me has hecho pasar las peores horas de mi vida-dijo la chica después de un silencio, una ola de su poder lo envió suavemente a la cama-Pagarás seriamente por ello

Sonrió cuando sintió sus labios posesivos y apasionados sobre los suyos. Le amaba y el solo pensamiento de perderla hizo que aumentara su presión sobre su cintura, le amaba al punto de que le protegería con su vida y aún más de ser necesario.

* * *

**Realmente siento que se oía mejor en mi cabeza pero no tendré tiempo para revisarlo sino hasta pasado mañana así que tendré que guiarme por lo que digáis. En serio lamento no haberme pasado por aquí en tanto tiempo, pero también ha sido culpa de mi musa que no aparecía cuando tenía tiempo libre.**

**No sería nada sin vosotros que leéis mis locuras. **


End file.
